


Doing Her Part

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: The Empty House, strong female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only fools and old shikaris underestimate the landlady of 221B Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Her Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #11 (Ladies' Night) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Use a female POV.

In the dimly-lit hallway, Mrs. Hudson took a deep breath to calm herself. She was still a touch giddy from this morning when she received the shock of her life, and she needed to focus.

Then she heard the downstairs clock chime gently. It was time.

Quiet as a mouse, she slowly opened the door to her long-lost lodger's room. And just as slowly, though not as quietly as she would have liked, she got down on her protesting knees and began to crawl like an infant towards the window.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Mrs. Hudson could barely stifle a giggle. If anyone could see her now, they would think her to be as mad as her famous tenant. But she did not care one whit who witnessed her unladylike position, just as long as it was not the villain across the street. She had a job to do.

Finally, she reached that hideous bust and turned it just as he had instructed. She then rose to a kneeling position, making sure her frame was still behind the bust unseen, and looked at the pocket watch he had given her. She was to wait for fifteen minutes or so before she must turn it again. She bided her time with a mischievous grin on her face and wondered as to how exactly she was going to manage getting back on her feet when her mission was accomplished.

She could imagine Dr. Watson harshly chastising Mr. Holmes for asking her to participate in so dangerous an assignment as this. But she had been given the option to bow out, and she had refused.

She lost those boys three years ago to death and grief, and she had no intention of losing them again.

Besides, now she would have an exciting new story to tell next teatime with her sisters.


End file.
